


Meeting The Family

by Pass_me_the_bucket



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Erron is also very protective of his Jin, Erron is secretly very sweet, Fluff, M/M, cuteness, overprotective Lao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pass_me_the_bucket/pseuds/Pass_me_the_bucket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin is about to face the toughest challenge of his life.</p><p>Introducing his cousin to his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before the meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is set like how Kung Jin's ending in the game played out. Kung Lao was saved thanks to Jin and now he gets to spend time with his young cousin!

To say Kung Jin was nervous was an understatement.

He was downright terrified.

He wasn't even this scared when he went up against Shinnok.

What is it that could scare the young Shaolin so bad you may ask?

He's about to introduce his boyfriend to his cousin.

Now, most people wouldn't be so nervous to introduce their significant other to family but there are two things that most people don't need to deal with.

First, his cousin is Kung Lao, who he recently was able to free from the netherealm and bring him back to the light. Since saving Lao the two cousins have become close, more so like brothers than cousins, making Lao gain a overprotective streak when it comes to his young cousin.

The second problem is his boyfriend is the well known mercenary and bodyguard to Kotal Kahn, Erron Black.

Jin can already feel that this meeting is going to end up with at least two people in kombat.

He sighs and buries his face into his pillow as he lays across his bed, thinking of any excuse he could make so he wouldn't have to face Lao.

"That is the fifth time you've sighed in the past three minutes, stop worrying about it."

Jin lifted his head and looked over at his boyfriend as he stood in front of their dresser, looking for the outfit Jin made him buy so he could try not to look like a cowboy everyday.

'Easy for you to say, you don't have an overprotective cousin to worry about.' Jin thought as he stood up and walked over to the dresser and pulled out the black t-shirt and blue jeans that Erron was looking for and handed them to him.

"How can I not worry? It's bad enough that Lao is nervous about me dating, when he sees you he's probably gonna go straight for his hat"

Erron just shook his head and started to get dressed. 

"So what? Is he going to pull a rabbit out of his hat and beat me with it?"

"He has cut people in half with his hat."

"I've dealt with worse"

"you're still pissed at grandmaster Sub-zero for freezing you?!"

"Do I look like I'm made to deal with the cold junior?"

Jin looked at him up and down. He had to admit, Erron looked pretty attractive in the black t-shirt that showed off the tally mark scars on his arm. After much arguing and pillows being thrown Jin was able to convince Erron to keep his face unmasked and his eyes free from their black makeup.

To sum it up, Erron Black looked like a walking wet dream to Jin.

"As much as I love watching you undress me with your eyes junior, I believe we have somewhere to be."

Jin snapped out of his thoughts and quickly got dressed himself in a white button up shirt and a pair of blue jeans similar to Erron's. He decided to keep his hair out of it's usual ponytail and let it lay loose over his shoulders, a few stray strands framing his face.

Now it was Erron's turn to stare at Jin.

He sometimes wondered how someone who looked so beautiful fell for a dusty old mercenary like him.

Then he remembers the kid has a mouth like a devil and a sarcastic attitude to match.

And for once he's not the cause of said mouth, it just came with the set.

Erron was brought back to reality when his hand was grabbed and lithe fingers, made by years of training with a bow, were intertwined with his rough and calloused ones.

"Well, we might as well get this over with." Jin said as he headed to the door with Erron in tow.

That is until Erron stopped and pulled Jin into an embrace and gave him a tender kiss, just softly pressing his chapped lips against Jin's soft lips.

After a few seconds he pulled back, resting his forehead against Jin's.

"Everything will be fine Jin, I promise." Erron said, using Jin's name instead of his usual nickname to show he was serious.

Jin couldn't help but blush, not used to hearing Erron say his name and gave him a small smile.

"I'm gonna hold you to that promise Erron."


	2. Meeting Lao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Lao react to Erron? Will Erron be able to show Lao he does care about Jin?

Jin hesitated as he stood outside the door to Lao's home, he looked back at Erron who looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"You forget how to knock on a door junior?"

Jin glared lightly at him and raised his hand, knocking on the door while nudging him to the side, away from the door.

"Take my advice, stay back from the door."

The comment made Erron tilt his head to the side in confusion as he watched Jin brace himself like he was about to be attacked, his hands instinctively went to his sides where his guns usually rested only to grasp empty air.

He forgot he promised Jin he would come unarmed to help convince Lao he's alright.

"Jin, what's wro-"

Erron is interrupted as the door bursts open and a white blur launches itself at Jin, knocking him to the ground.

"Xuě down girl!"

Erron was having a hard time processing what he was seeing.

Jin was flat on his back as this white dog continuously licks his face.

"Ack! Xuě get off already! Lao come get your beast!"

Erron had to stop himself from laughing as Lao walks out and helps pull the dog off him. Jin gets up, wiping the slobber off his face and glares at Erron.

"You could have helped you know."

"You can take down a fallen elder god but you can't stop a dog?"

Erron hears a snicker from behind him and turns to look at Lao smirking as he pets the dog.

"I don't know, Xuě is a force to be reckoned with when she wants to be."

Erron could have sworn the dog beamed with pride at her master's words.

Lao says something to the dog and she runs back inside, he then turns back to Erron and holds out his hand.

"You must be Jin's boyfriend, I'm his cousin Lao."

Erron looks at his hand cautiously before reaching out and shaking Lao's hand.

"The names Erron Black"

As soon as his name left his mouth he could feel Lao's hand grip his harder.

"Erron Black? As in the mercenary that guards Kotal Kahn?"

Erron looks over at Jin, his eyes holding a hint of nervousness.

Jin bit his lip and looked over at his cousin.

"yes he is but-"

Lao raises a hand to silence Jin.

"I just have a few questions for you Mr. Black"

Erron feels a twinge of fear as hears Lao, multiple thoughts racing through his head.

'Shit, what if he doesn't think I deserve to be with Jin...'

'No I promised him everything would be ok'

'I'm gonna make damn sure he knows I lo-'

"You shouldn't waste your breath on liars and thieves Kung Lao"

All three of them look to the gates to Lao's home to see Liu Kang leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face.

Lao let's go of Erron's hand and walks over to his old friend.

"I believe I should be the judge of that Liu Kang since he wants to date my cousin"

"you are mistaken Lao, I was referring to your cousin, not the mercenary."

Erron feels Jin tense up next to him and he places a hand around his waist.

Lao frowns and stares at Liu Kang with an emotionless expression.

"I believe I may have heard you wrong but did you just insult my dear cousin?"

Liu Kang just scoffs and walks over to Lao.

"I am surprised you still consider him family since he is a disgrace to your family."

Before Lao can reach for his hat a fist whizzes past him and hits Liu Kang in the face, sending him crashing to the ground.

Lao turns around to see his cousin still by the door, his cheeks wet with tears.

Erron is standing next to Lao with a furious look on his face as he storms over to Liu Kang and picks him up by the collar.

"I don't care if you're a savior of earthrealm, an ally or even a fucking elder god. If anyone ever makes Jin cry..."

He slams Liu Kang onto the ground head first and then stomps hard on his chest, breaking a few ribs.

"They have to deal with me"

Lao stares in amazement as he watches Erron drag Liu Kang off his property and the walks back to Jin and gently cups his cheek, kisses him softly and dries his eyes as he whispers calming words to him.

"Don't listen to that piece of shit, that was in the past, you're not a disgrace to anyone"

Jin smiles slightly at him and leans into his touch, only pulling back when he hears his cousin cough to get their attention.

Erron looks from Jin to Lao and holds Jin close to him, looking at Lao with a steely calmness.

"If you got something to say to me go ahead and say it. I'm used to being called trash but I won't stand to hear Jin called anything except perfect." 

His hands shake lightly from their spot on Jin's sides.

"I now I don't deserve to have someone as caring as him in my life but even if you don't approve"

He looks away from Lao to look straight into Jin's eyes. 

"That won't stop me from loving him"

Jin felt his heart almost stop as he heard those words come from Erron's lips and looked over to his cousin, the look on his face tells Lao all he needs to know.

His cousin has found someone who loves him with everything they have.

And he shares the same feelings.

Lao smiles at his cousin and walks over to Erron, giving him a pat on the back and a smile.

"I believe I can trust my cousin in your capable hands Mr. Black"

Jin smiles at Lao before surprising Erron by pulling him into a kiss and smiling softly at him.

"I love you too you raccoon eyed asshole"

This time Erron couldn't hold back his laugh.

"we had moment junior and you just ruined it"

"I did not!"

"I will have to agree with him, you did ruin the moment dear cousin"

"Don't you even start Lao!"

Lao just chuckled and looked at Erron 

 

"I wish you luck on trying to control him"

"oh trust me, its not that hard once you know what to do"

Cue Jin blushing brightly and stomping away from his cousin and boyfriend, who already seem to be getting along.

"I knew it was a bad idea to introduce you to him!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it is done! I have a feeling I made Erron too OOC but I got caught up in the feels!!
> 
> I couldn't help but think since Lao was a revenant he was probably suffering from PTSD so Jin suggested he get a dog to comfort him when he has nightmares :3
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed this fic and feel free to give me any ideas for any future fics!

**Author's Note:**

> And that was part 1! Tune in later for Lao's reaction, more fluff, and a special guest!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Meeting the Family（翻译：黑金见家长之堂叔篇）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456588) by [whelsker15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whelsker15/pseuds/whelsker15)




End file.
